


Temper

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You have a temper and when Tony forgets that it's his and your sisters anniversary all you see is red. The only one who could fully calm you down was Natasha.





	Temper

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: lyublyu = love

You had gotten a call from Pepper, your sister. You knew that she was upset and when you heard her voice crack you dropped everything and went to go find her. Your sister needed you. She was already at the Avengers compound and since you were already there it didn’t take you that long to get to Pepper. 

When you got to Pepper’s room and you saw her crying, you pulled her into your arms. After she calmed down a little she told you about what happened with Tony. After she told you all you saw was red. 

It wasn’t a secret that you had a temper, but it was a lot worse when the people you love got hurt. The only person who could fully calm you down was Natasha.

You decided to go find Tony and have a little talk with him. When you got to the common room you saw Steve, Bucky and Tony. When Tony looked up and saw you his eyes widened. He knew by the look you gave him that you were angry with him.

“Stark!” You growled as you made your way over to him. Tony started to back away. He knew what could happen and since your anger was towards him, he was afraid.

“What did you do now Tony?” Steve sighed. This isn’t the first time Tony had done something and you got angry at him.

You stood in front of him and crossed your arms over your chest. “Want to explain to everyone here why my sister is in her room crying?” 

“I don’t know… I-”

“You don’t know?!” You clenched your jaw. 

What you didn’t know was that Bucky had left the room as soon as your back was towards him. He had to go get Natasha so she would be able to calm you done before things got out of hand.

“No I don’t. (Y/N) just calm down alright.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down, Stark.” You growled. “What’s today’s date?” You got closer to him.

“Today is…” Tony’s eyes widened when he realized what today was. It was his and Pepper’s anniversary. “Shit.”

“Honestly how could you forget that?!” Your hands turned into fists. Before you could do anything you felt a familiar hand on your arm. You knew immediately that it was Natasha and just knowing that it was her calmed you down slightly.

She turned you around so that you were facing her before she pulled you out of the common room. The room you two shared wasn’t too far away and that was were Natasha was taking you.

Once you got to your room Natasha wrapped her arms around your waist. “What happened, babe?” You began to tell her what happened and you started to get angry again. When Natasha saw this she pulled you closer to her and rests her forehead against yours. “Take deep breaths and try to clear your mind.” 

“I’m sorry, Nat…” You say after you calmed down. Natasha began to trace patterns on your hips with her thumbs. “Just seeing Pepper so upset all I saw was red… I just…”

“It’s alright, lyublyu. I’m just glad Bucky came to get me and I was able to get to you in time and help calm you down.” Natasha brought a hand up and cupped your cheek, you closed your eyes and leaned into her touch. 

“I’m going to have to thank Bucky.” You chuckled and Natasha smiled. 

Natasha brought you over to the couch in the room and sat down. She pulled you down with her, she wrapped her arms around you again and began to run her fingers through your hair. You hummed at the feeling of her fingers running through your hair, you snuggled into her.

She began to softly sing a Russian lullaby to help keep you calm. From Natasha running her fingers through you hair and hearing her soft voice, you slowly started to fall asleep.


End file.
